Something like Destiny
by Miss Vix
Summary: How did I get roped into something like this? I wondered. Afterschool programs, old friends, new friends, what could all this lead up to? AkuRoku, Zemyx on the side, as well as some Soriku.
1. Evil midgets and Hot partners

**Something like Destiny**

**Random plot bunnies combined with some real-life events have twisted my brain into writing this story...Damned plot bunnies! boils water for PlotBunnie Stew Read, review, figure out what you think. TELL ME!**

**Warnings: Will probably get Mature later on, so it's a T for now...I'll up it later. YAOI! No flaming me for the boy/boy love...Capeesh?**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine, and never will be mine...if it was/would be, I would so have Axel and Roxas making out, Zexy wouldn't have died, and he and Demmy would be together, and Sora and Riku went onto the dark dark seashore and just spent their time shagging like there was no tomorrow.**

**Something like Destiny.**

**Chapter One.**

**Evil Midgets and Hot Partners.**

How I got roped into something like this, I'll never know, but here I am.

Surrounded by a herd of evil, sadistic little midgets.

Ok, I am exaggerating. They aren't midgets, and they aren't little. They are Middle School students, but, They _are_ evil, and they _are _sadistic.

If you are wondering how a fine, upstanding college student like me, got dragged into the middle of a herd of Middle School students, I'll explain.

A friend of my mother's called the other day, needing me to help her out for a week, until the girl she hired could come in. She couldn't start till next week, and the person already hired needed someone to help out. So, being the nice person I am, I said I would.

So, now I am helping with this Afterschool program called FOCUS. Dear God, help me survive this week.

"Roxas!" A deep male voice yelled across the cafeteria.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Come here!"

"Why?"

" 'cause I said to!" I rolled my eyes, and made my way across the cafeteria to my partner.

Mother's friend had mentioned that I would have someone to work with...

Enter Axel.

Hair, like a drop of crimson blood, shot in every direction, eyes that were as green as new leaves on a tree, glowed across the room...and a personality (ego) the size of Texas.

"What do you want, Axel?" He threw his arm over my shoulder and led me over to his friend, Demyx.

I felt a light shudder go down my spine as he did this.

He acted as though nothing had happened...I tried to control the small blush that had spread to my cheeks. He went on explaining what he needed me to come over for.

"Me, you and Demyx are all in charge of Homework today...So...let's have fun!" Damnit, I would have to actually converse with the sadistic munchkins.

"Alright!" I say, hopefully with enough cheer and brightness to cover the obviously fake smile on my face. Axel laughed, and leaned down close to my ear.

"I know, I don't want to either. They keep eyeing me like I'm a piece of candy or something." That last part made me giggle. OH God...I am a teenage boy...I can't giggle damnit.

Axel just grinned and walked off, and I saw a definite sway to his hips. Dear _God!_ I am not looking at his hips...I may be a batter for the same team, but I can _not_ get interested with a co-worker, even if it is only for a week. It's just, No, I can't do it!

We walked around the cafeteria, helping the kids with their homework. There was one time, all three of us tried to help this girl with her Spanish homework. I see now why I dropped out after a year and a half of it...it's too damn hard!

After about an hour, the Coordinator for the school we were at told us it was time for the kids to go, but some of us had to go and watch them. Axel had just gotten back from the band hall, and was telling me about how he had learned the B flat scale on Cello and on French Horn as we watched the kids load up and leave.

As we re-entered the building...I noticed that it had started to rain. Axel had gone ahead of me...and as I walked up the stairs, I saw this red blur go running past me, and go sliding across the tile in front of the school.

"Show off..." I muttered.

Axel looked back at me and grinned, his pearly whites flashing bright in the lightning that followed.

"I'll laugh when you fall." He just laughed.

"Nah, I won't." I raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Oh really? And why is that?" He chuckled.

" 'cause. I played Ice Hockey back in the day. I got good balance on slippery surfaces." I just glared at him and turned around to continue my walk into the building. I apparently didn't see the large puddle of water in front of me.

Just as I fell, a shout left my mouth and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, keeping me from smacking my head against the sidewalk.

I felt, rather than heard, his soft laughter against my neck as he lowered his head to my neck, and then raised it to my ear.

"That's where I got my lightning fast reflexes too..." I turned in his arms and smacked his shoulder.

"Lemme go!"

"Aww...no thank you for saving your life?" I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks...

"Thanks..." I mumbled...He let go of my waist and let me walk inside.

Me, him and Demyx all walked out of the meeting about half an hour later, leaning on one another, laughing our asses off. The meeting had ended up being more of a 30 minute bitch session. I had parked my Explorer off in the back of the school. Axel and Demyx had parked out front.

We walked outside, and I walked towards the back, and said my goodbyes to them, and told Axel I would see him at our next school the next day.

All the way home, all the rest of the night, and all the way until I got to the school the next day, a redhaired, greeneyed man invaded my thoughts.


	2. Staring problems and Awkwardness

**Something like Destiny**

**Chapter TWO.**

**Staring problems and Awkwardness.**

**Chappy two. I reallllllllllly hope someone will read and review this, come one, I see you guys reading it, just, take 5 seconds, and drop a line, good or bad, NO FLAMES! **

**Warning - YAOI!**

**Disclaimer - Not mine...just the plot!**

**Staring problems and Awkwardness.**

_Dream:_

_"Attention all Walmart customers...--voice fades out--"_

_Why the hell am I at Walmart? Ok, Demyx, Axel, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Namine and a few others are here too...This is like our second home. Kinda of weird, I haven't introduced Hay and them to Axel and Demyx...Hmmmm..._

_"OMFG! Rox! We were supposed to be home about 6 hours ago!" I heard Olette yell._

_Shit! "What time is it?" She snapped her cell open, and read the time._

_"5:45..." I sigh._

_"That's not bad...we still have a few hours..." She pointed to the time again._

_"It's am. 5:45am!" Oh. Shit. I am SO dead. Mom's going to have my HEAD for this one._

_All of us piled into the parking lot, Axel adn Demyx jumped into this clean, white Expedition while me, Hay and the gang jumped into my Explorer and took off..._

_Only, before I left, Axel took me aside and placed a soft kiss on my lips._

_"Be careful." The soft look in those green eyes made me melt._

_"Of course, Love. I will..." And with that, I jumped into the Driver's seat and took off._

_End Dream:_

I sat up, straight as a board.

What the fuck?

My head was spinning.

I hadn't even known the guy a full day and I was dreaming about him?

Dear God, someone help me.

I went to my Crimnal Justice class at T.C. (Twilight College), and after the first 15 minutes, my mind was drifting.

Our instructor droned on and on about the "legalese" and the bullshit that Officers go through. I really should have been paying close attention, seeing as I was going to get my B.D. in Criminal Justice and go to the Academy and be a Officer. I really should have been paying attention.

Damn him.

Those bright green eyes and those gravity defying crimson spikes kept making their way into my mind, overwhelming me, making me think only about him.

I was walking my way out of the classroom when our instructor pulled me aside.

"Roxas? You wanted to talk to me...right?" Shit, I had forgotten I was going to ask her if I reallllllly needed to get a degree, or if I could go right to the Academy.

"Yes'm, I had forgotten, but yes." We went into her office to talk while everyone else filed out of the classroom.

She asked me basic questions about what kind of officer I wanted to be (K-9 or Juvenile Officer), did I want to do Ride-Out's (No shit.), and a bunch of other stupid questions. She let me out, 'cause she had a class to teach and I had to hurry up and get food before headin' out to the school.

I ended up getting some Subway...(The sandwiches of the Gods...haha) and heading to the new school we were working at today.

I only got a little lost, but I ended up making it there in about 20 minutes, and I was still ahead of schedule. Or so I thought.

I walked inside, still a little unsure of where the hell I was supposed to go. Mom's friend was running late and wasn't there yet. I could only hope that Axel was there.

He was.

He was talking to a tall brunet. The man had a deep scar running across the bridge of his nose, but the girls still seemed to be staring at him intensely. Axel looked up and saw me walk in the doors.

"Hey Rox. Finally got here?" I just looked at him.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" He pointed to the clock.

"3. That's what time you got here..." I looked at him blankly.

"And...?"

"You were supposed be here at 2:45." I just rolled my eyes...

"Well, I couldn't help that I got lost...geeze, cut a guy some slack." He looked at me, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You...got lost getting here?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, and?"

"Why didn't you call someone?"

"I don't have your number, and I don't have anyone but Farrah's, and she was busy." Farrah was Mom's friend.

"My number wouldn't do you any good."

"And why not?" He hung his head at this.

"It's currently not working. A friend of mine forgot to pay the bill, so, yeha."

After that, we just walked around, waiting for all the kids to get there.

Once all the kids were there, they split them up and Me, Axel and a friend of his, Leon, had the kids right now for Homework. Leon had been the one who he was talking to when I walked in. The man was tall, had deep brown hair, and the most expressive blue eyes I had seen. They weren't just blue, they had that deep gray mixed in, and it reminded me of a stormy sea. It kind of matched his name. Squall Leonhart. Call him Squall and he glared at you, and man, if looks could kill. I would have been dead.

We spent the entire homework time, just walking around...but, I started to notice a trend when I was walking around.

The girls would be staring at me, and when I looked at them as I passed by, they would giggle uncontrollably. If I stopped to ask them if they needed help, they would blush, and then mumble something indecipherable.

This went on for about 45 minutes.

Finally, I caught about four groups of girls staring at my ass.

Perverted little 8th graders!

I knew I should have thought twice about wearing my jeans. They were the ones that like to cling to a certain two areas, and then hang loosely to the rest of you.

Damn.

And my tight shirt, showing off my muscles wasn't helping, as I had already caught Axel staring a few times too. Damn, he was just as bad as the girls!

Finally, I gave up. I walked over to Axel and stood kind of behind him. He just gave me this weird look and turned around to face me.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding." I stated simply.

"Why?"

"The girls are creeping me out." He laughed.

"Why?"

"They're staring at my ass."

"At least you have something to stare at." He was very blunt, and I had to give him credit, it took some balls to just out and say something like that, specially if you are not totally sure if the guy you're saying it to is straight as a circle.

I just looked at him, and 'humphed' and made my way to where my backpack was. I honestly could not believe he had said that, specially in front of all these kids...

I didn't speak to him the rest of them time that the kids were there, but afterwards, there was an impromptu meeting, and we all shared little stories, and they informed us of some of the horror stories.

One told us of how a Kindergartener had grabbed a girl by her hair and shoved her face in his crotch, yelling "Blow me!". Another told us of how they had chased to girls who were really close friends out of the gym, and mobbed around them, just becuase they had thought that they were Lesbians.

By the time we were leaving, I was absolutely convinced I would never be able to work with kids...let alone have kids of my own.

As we walked out to our cars, I noticed the car next to mine was the one that Axel was getting into.

"I thought you had that big Expedition." He looked over at me.

"Nah, that's Dem's. Lucky bastard. Gets a decent car, while I get this little P.O.S."

"Oh, ok. So, what school do we go to tomorrow?" He got his binder out and looked.

"Destiny Elem." He laughed at the look of horror on my face.

"Oh God. Not little little kids...damn it!" He continued to chuckle.

"Do I sense a problem with little kids?" I, being the sarcastic bastard that I am...make a smartass remark back.

"No. Never...Not at all. I LOVE little kids."

He just laughed at me. You know...he tends to laugh at me alot. I know I am a funny person, but come on! I'm not that damn funny.

"Whatever you say Roxas. I'll see you tomorrow." I just nodded my head and got into my SUV.

"Bye, Axel." I closed my door just when he responded.

"Goodbye, Love." He didn't. Did he?

I'll never know, because as I rolled my window down, he backed out and drove off.

Well. Damnit.

As I made my way home, I got a text message from Fuu. She wanted to know if me and Olette wanted to go and walk around the track with her Pence, Seifer, Rai and Hayner. How the hell all of us were friends, I'll be damned if I ever know, but it made for some entertaining times.

Suddenly, my phone lit up. I heard the opening lines to Bloodhound Gang "Bad Touch"

It was a text message.

Hmmm...I just texted Fuu, and she wasn't fast enough to respond that quickly. Besides, her ringer wasn't "Bad Touch."

_Hey sexy._

_party at my house on Saturday._

_I miss seeing you and the gang._

_txt me back, let me know if you're going to come._

Eck.

Ex-boyfriend.

God, I hate when he randomly texts me like that...it gets all my nerves standing on end.

We hadn't left off on a good note, and after that, these past 3 years, haven't been too pleasant either.

Damn.

He had ended up moving to Twilight Town, where I work and go to college. He was still in high school, and should have been graduating this year. Not happening, not with all the trouble he gets into.

I'm glad I left when I could.

Fuu sent one back, telling me to meet them at the track at 8. They wanted to walk in the coolness of evening, so it made sense to go around 8.

All the way home, I obssessed over that last little comment Axel had made.

I hate not being sure if I heard something correctly.

I'll just have to wait till tomorrow and see if he acts any different.

Fuu, Hay and the gang seemed to be a little angry with me.

Apparently having a job and talking about the guy who is on your mind 24/7 is a almost unforgivable sin.

Sometimes, I really do wonder how I am friends with all of them.

Hay, Sei and Rai all act like 14 year olds trapped inside 18 and 19 year old bodies. Olette, Fuu and Nami act somewhat normal, but, even at 17, they are immature.

I have my moments when I can be immature, but really...Is it that damn funny to call someone and make them so mad they cuss at you?

It can be the first one to two times...after that...really, just, give up.

I'll just suffer with them until I can figure out if it's worth being slammed all the time.

Until I can find me some different friends.


	3. Headaches, Munchkins, more awkwardness

**Something like Destiny**

**Chapter THREE.**

**Headaches, Munchkins and even more Awkwardness.**

**Huzzah! I have A REVIEW! OMFG! I'm happy, although, still sad that I only have one...Keeping up with teh Tradition of the last chapters...Read them for the Disclaimers and Warnings...**

Ok, for the second day in a row, I woke up in a dead sweat.

What that hell?

I was dreaming about this guy that I barely even knew...and, man, that dream, was...well.

Heh. (leave it at that.)

I made my way to class, only a few minutes later than usual. I hated to admit it, but I was getting pretty damn lazy.

I made it through my, and I quote, "Super Gayass 'Hooked on Phonics' for Retards." Math class. I made it through Sociology, although, I hit my head a few times on my desk so I didn't fall asleep.

Composition about killed me.

I swear, if our Comp Professor was any slower, we would be learning backwards.

I was free once it hit 1:45.

I went and got me some lunch...Once again, Subway, the sandwiches of the Gods.

I spent my hour break between class and work eating and reading. I needed to catch up on this series, and I only had time like this every once in a great while.

Finally, I drove to the next school...This time, it was an elementary school.

Great...

Smaller demonic munchkins...

I reached the school before Axel. Quite scary, if you ask me. He had been at the other schools before me, so I was wandering around like a lost puppy.

I made my way to the office, and asked if there was anything constructive I could do. Nope. Although, while I was down there, I met the person who I was covering for. Turns out, they could only come in 2 days this week, Wednesday and Thursday.

Enter Little Miss Perfect.

--Ahem--

I mean...

Enter Larxene.

Ok, I had my doubts on her at first. I mean, her hair scared me.

It was cut to about the nape of her neck, and most of it was cut so that it would form to her head, and look like it was slicked back in that manner. Two big chunks had been left out, they were about as long as her shoulders, and they spiked up and then down, looking almost like bug antennaes.

Her hair was scary.

But, I talked to her for about 20 minutes, until Axel showed up. We both realized that we felt like dumbasses because these people weren't letting us help with anything, so we were stuck just sitting there, looking like retards.

Turns out, she goes to T.C. too, and she's a freshman, like me, but, she takes totally different classes, but I had seen her on campus.

I asked her how she knew Axel, because he had told me yesterday that he had to call her and tell her of our new Plan of Action, which, was now canceled because of some dumb reason.

She told me that they had grown up around each other, he had lived down the road from her, but she had never seen him at school. She found that kind of odd, but brushed it of as maybe he went to a different school.

Axel finally showed up around 3, and came over to talk to us.

"Hey!" He said as he walked up. He recieved blank stares from me and Larxene.

"Your're late." Two words was all he got out of me.

"We didn't have to be here at 2:45, they don't really need us for snacks." Me and Larxene looked at each other.

"Oh, we know that...We felt like dumbasses because we couldn't help any." He laughed.

"Well, lets go and see what our jobs for today are." We all walked over to our Site Coordinator.

She told us that we were going to be split.

Axel: Kinder.

Me: 2nd and 3rd.

Larxene: 1st.

"Great, now we can't even have one of us to bitch to when the kids act up." Larxene spouted off as we walked out of the cafeteria, towards were our kids where at.

I hated to say, but I agreed.

"This does suck...I wish we were all together, I mean, we don't know these people yet they're just sticking us with random people." Axel just shook his head.

"Ya'll might be with people you don't know, but the guy I am with is a friend of mine." Ok, seriously, I think Axel has friends every damn school we have gone to. Not fair. Lucky bastard.

"Dear God Axel! Do you have someone you know at every school!" He chuckled.

"No, just at our first one, this one and yesterdays." He walked off, becuase he and his friend had to take the little ones to where ever they were taking them.

Did I mention that little kids give me headaches?

No?

Well, consider it mentioned.

We took them outside to play Kickball.

(Inside was a disaster...I had little munchkins running loose around the cafeteria while me and the guy I was working with tried to gather them all up and shut them up.)

Ok, by the time you are in 2nd grade or 3rd grade, you should have the logistics of Kickball downpat.

Not these kids.

After spending 10 minutes arguing over a name, (Names varying from 'The really cool kids who always win and everyone wants to be like them' to 'Angels' and even... dare I say it? 'Dallas Cowboys'...) We finally agreed to disagree on "Longhorns"

Ok, word of advice.

Never try and tell little kids to go to a certain base or area.

They don't understand.

After fighting with them for about another 10 minutes, I had my team set out on the field.

Ok, when the ball is kicked at you...You're supposed to catch it and throw it to a base...right?

These kids actually ran away from the damn ball.

The ball was rolled at them to be kicked...they run away.

The ball is thrown back to the pitcher...The pitcher runs away.

The ball is finally kicked by someone, and they get to run...they are running to base. The outfielder throws the ball at the baseman...The baseman runs away...

We gave up...and told the kids we were going to go out onto the playground. Never tell the kids where they are going before you get there...

It makes for total anarchy.

We finally get to the door that leads to the Playground.

"Ok, I need all of you to line up, straight line, level 0 voices. Meaning, no talking, and a straight line."

All I recieved were blank stares, no movement, and louder talking.

Alright. I can handle this.

"Line up! No talking!"

Once again, blank stares, no movement, louder talking.

Ok...I can play this game...Watch this.

"If you do not get in a straight line and shut up...You will not being going outside. You will sit in the cafeteria with your heads on the table."

Heh.

Instant silence. They tried to make a straight line.

As soon as I go to open the door... I hear this.

"I'M NOT TALKING! CAN WE GO OUTSIDE NOW!" I drop my head.

"Nope, you just talked."

Angry stares, louder than ever talking, even some backtalking.

My partner came over and did the one thing that cracked me up the rest of the day.

"Get into that cafeteria, sit down, heads on tables and if there is ANY talking, you will be given a referal and sent to the office!"

--grumble, mumble general attitudes.--

Heh. Roxas does not like being given an attitude. (note the third person there...hehehe...I love to talk in the third person.)

"We do not give attitudes, You are not old enough to even be allowed to have one!"

Deep sighs, huffing, hmphing, general pissieness.

Oh no they didn't!

I went black on them...hehe.

"Uh uh...there will be no --deeps sigh-- or any "hffffft" or "Tcka!" Sit down and shut up!"

Imagine me, Roxas, doing that, only it's a mix between a black girl and a valley girl.

Heh.

Finally, we get the kids outside.

Sweet freedom at last!

I was sorely mistaken.

Little kids seem to think it is the funnest thing in the world to chase and jump on their teachers.

I played football back in High School, and was a Wide Reciever. Meaning, I was lithe and wiry, yet strong, and could outrun a racehorse.

Apparently, racehorses can not outrun a herd of 2nd and 3rd graders...

We made an entire circuit of the playground before the little munchkins caught up to me. Suddenly, my arms, legs and chest were being sat upon by, at least, 20 different kids.

Darin and Nixa had gotten my left arm, Jaxen and Marixia had gotten my right arm. Lizi, Bronc, and Garrett had gotten my right leg and my left leg had Angel, Mirisa, and Jazz. The other ten kids had sat on my chest and stomach.

That wasn't all they did while sitting there.

I hate to admit this, but...

They found my ticklish spots.

Soon enough, they had me curled into the fetal position, laughing hysterically. Hard to believe I was actually having fun with these kids.

This went on for, at least 20 minutes. By the time they were done with me, my shirt was covered in dirt, my shorts were dusty and I had footprints all over me. Tomorrow I was going to be bruised.

I looked over at the nearest picnic table, and saw that Axel was sitting there, grinning.

"What?" He grinned even bigger, but chose to answer me.

"That was cute."

"What was cute?" He rolled his eyes.

"You and the kids, silly. That was just about the cutest thing I''ve seen." I just looked at him.

"That? Oh, I wasn't playing with them, I was just..." I trailed off...

"You weren't playing with them...You were just, playing with them?" He asked.

I looked at him and walked away. Why couldn't I just admit to him I was playing with the kids, and actually having fun? I felt defensive around him, like I didn't want him to really know me, yet, I wanted to know him. That seemed selfish, but, I was starting to get that way lately. I felt bad for being that way, but I had only known him for a few days, yet, for some reason, he was all I could think about. It was weird, and scary.

I didn't want to give in to the feeling that I got around him.

After a little while, my path brought me back close to where he was at. I didn't look up, and I didn't look over at him. I did however, hear him get up and his footsteps get closer and closer to me.

When he reached my side, I could sense his worry, and his discomfort.

"Look, I'm sorry if what I said went over the line, or if it made you uncomfortable..." He trailed off, and looked and looked over at me. I matched his gaze, my cerulean eyes locked onto his emerald orbs.

"It...it didn't really make me uncomfortable. I'm used to people saying stuff like that, but, I'm not used to praise like that...It throws me off..." He got a concerned look on his face.

"What do you mean?" I looked over his head, looking more towards the top of the trees around us than into his eyes.

"I mean, I'm not used to praise. It throws me off."

"I heard that...I meant, what does it mean?" I didn't know how to explain it, but, I knew that I could use my body to show him.

I bet the look on Axel's face when I threw my arms around him was pretty damned funny, but I wasn't paying attention. Neither was he. He ended up falling on the ground, and had managed to twist himself so that he took the blow on the ground, rather than me.

It was awkward, when we fell. Since he took the blow for me, I landed on top of him. And, seeing as how we fell, and the position we had been in...Our faces were mere inches away from each other. Our breathing evened out, and matched each other...our breath hitting each others cheeks as we tried to not make eye contact.

Why we didn't get up, I'll never know. All I know is that while we lay there, Axel's hand reached up and moved one of my blonde spikes out of my face...and his hand brushed my cheek, sending me into a blushing frenzy. He chuckled, and I felt it, rather than heard it, because of our close proximity. Finally, his hand went to my chin, tipping my head up to look at him.

The ocean met the sea in that moment, and it was like everything I had been thinking before had just vanished.

His intense gaze matched mine, and we stayed like that for just a few moments, before his face reached up to mine, and his lips brushed mine.

--Ahem--

Someone cleared their throat behind us.

"Oh boys...Better be glad that it was me who caught this, and not one of the other teachers." Damn, it was Larxene.

I stood up quickly, trying to hide my blushing face from Axel, who, appeared to be suffering from the same problem. Larxene just looked on in amusement as we looked at each other and blushed harder.

I turned and headed to the building, needing to leave before anything else was said, before anything else happened. I can't handle this right now, not with a co-worker, not with someone who is practically a stranger to me.

I can't handle the way his touch made me feel, how his lips barely brushing mine made me blush like a schoolgirl, how his slender hands could leave trails of fire where ever he touches me.

I can't handle myself around him anymore.

It's been getting worse and worse, the dreams, the feelings, the thoughts...the fire.

I reached my car without further incident, but that's where it ended.

As I was getting into my car and began to shut the door, I felt the door being wrenched open.

"Why did you run?" I looked up at him. I should have known better.

Those lovely emerald eyes were blazing, with anger or passion, I don't know, but they looked so damn good.

Stop it Roxas. You can't think that!

"Why?" He repeated.

"Because I...I had to." He just looked at me, I think I saw disgust, but I can't be sure.

He gave me a slip of paper.

"Call that tomorrow, We need to talk." I merely nodded my head and sat down in the driver's seat. I turned my car on, and was about to close my door, when I heard him.

"Goodbye, stay safe, Mi amore."

Damn it. Not again!

I just shook my head and shut the door.

I'll handle this tomorrow, when we talk.

The ride home, and all night, even into my class the next day...I could only think about that soft brushing of our lips.

What was he doing to me?


	4. Fast Forward, Rewind

**Something like Destiny**

**Hey! I know it's been forever since I had updated. I have no excuses besides writers block and then procrastination.**

**Warning- yaoi. Don't like dont read.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, just the plot. **

**Fast Forward, Rewind.**

About a month had passed since that incident at Destiny Elem.

We still hadn't talked about it, and I don't know if we were ever going to.

Today, we were back at one of the middle schools, teaching the kids about babysitting. Larxene had the day off, and we were both thinking it was for the best. She was, well, not good with the kids.

After various attempts, Axel and I had gotten the girls into the computer lab so they could reasearch 'Baby CPR.' and baby names so that they could name their baby dolls. Of course, the girls all crowd around me and the computer I was at, even though I wasn't looking up that stuff.

I'm such a bad boy, I finally figured out how to get past all the blocks the school had put up, and got on MySpace.

As the girls continued their research, Axel came and sat at the computer next to me.

"Hey, could you show me how to get past those blocks? I need to check my MySpace too." Axel asked me, and somehow without even looking at me. I just rolled my eyes...

"Yeah, sure I can..." And in seconds, I had him in. His eyes caught mine for a second, but then he just turned his gaze back to the computer. Fine, if he wanted to be that way, he could. I'm tired of playing the games...

I was checking my messages, saw that I had two from my Ex, again, and a few from Olette and even one from Namine. I ignored the ones from Riku...knowing if I read them, he would take that as a sign of caring...and I didn't. Olette had just sent me some random comments, and Namine was asking me if I was going to the football game.

Damn. I had forgotten about the football game.

I sent her one back saying of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. When I switched back to my homepage, I saw that I had an incoming IM.

_RedHairedPyro: Can we talk?_

Geeze, All who saw that one coming...raise your hand...Now.

_WithBrokenWingsImFallin: About?_

_RedHairedPyro: When I kissed you._

_WithBrokenWingsImFallin: -headdesk- 'bout damn time! We were supposed to have this talk about a month ago._

_RedHairedPyro: Yeah, about that, I'm sorry, really. I just, I needed some time to think about it..._

_WithBrokenWingsImFallin: Think about what?! You kissed me! If I had kissed you, I could understand, but I didn't. If anything, I should have been the one who needed to think, becuase you obviously knew what you wanted._

_RedHairedPyro: I had a LOT I had to think about! The way you ran away after Larxy caught us kind of threw me off. _

_WithBrokenWingsImFallin: I ran away becuase you practically MOLESTED me at WORK! Damnit, It would have been fine if it was anywhere else, but AT work? What the hell possesed you to do that?!_

_RedHairedPyro: Oh, so it would have been fine anywhere else? Rox, really, You want me to answer you on what possesed me? I thought that would be fairly obvious..._

_WithBrokenWingsImFallin: Don't you dare say it. Don't you even say that I was the one who possesed you. I didn't do ANYTHING to make you even think I was interested in you...how do you even know that I swing that way? I have never once acted in a overtly flirty way towards you, and you have openly flirted with me._

_RedHairedPyro: Fine, I won't say it then. And no, you never did act or present yourself as swiging that way, but you answered it on your own. You last line said,**"I have never once acted in a overtly flirty way towards you, and you have openly flirted with me." **re-read it and see if you get it._

_WithBrokenWingsImFallin: I don't see how that answered anything._

_RedHairedPyro: You said that you never acted in an overtly flirty way towards me, which, no you haven't. However, you also say that I openly flirted with you. I see nowhere that you state that you tried to stop me or that my advances were unwanted/unwarranted. I think that plainly answers how I knew you were about as straight as a circle._

_WithBrokenWingsImFallin: Damn._

_RedHairedPyro: Didn't see that loophole did you? -smirks-_

_WithBrokenWingsImFallin: Again I say, Damn._

Axel chanced a peek over at me, and saw that I was glaring at him. When he noticed that I had stopped glaring and had turned to face the computer, he looked around the room and saw that all the girls had crowded around one computer, leaving us by ourselves in the corner of the room.

With a slight smirk, he leaned over to my ear and whispered into it.

"Hmmmmm, you say 'Damn.' yet I think you mean to say, 'Shit, he caught on.'...Am I right?" I shivered at the breathe that was hitting my ear, sending little shocks of feeling down my spine. _Damnit, he caught me..._ As I looked up, I was startled to see that Axel had leaned over in his seat, and was now placing his face in front of mine. My cobalt orbs locked onto his, and he glanced away for just a second, making sure none of the girls were watching before he locked his eyes back onto mine. With only a slight smirk, he closed the space between us, softly pressing his lips against mine.

My eyes widened at first, shock surely showing in my ocean blue eyes. One of Axel's eyebrows shot up, almost as if asking why I wasn't melting into the kiss like he wanted me to. Slowly, my eyes fluttered shut as my body reacted to his touch. He drew a hand down my arm, sending more shivers racing down my spine. Growing a bit bold, I slid my tongue along his bottom lip. I wasn't asking for entrance, nor was I begging for it. Although my body was craving this, we were at work, in the library, with girls all around us.

Hearing hushed whispers, I pulled away (relunctantly, albeit) and turned my head towards the computers where the girls were sitting at. I glanced back at Axel, and saw that he was still sitting there, eyes closed, but now I could see his lips moving and I leaned back just a bit to see if I could hear what he was saying.

"Please don't let them have seen us... I beg of you, do not let the girls have seen us..." He was repeating over and over again, almost like a mantra. I tried not to laugh. I turned back towards the girls just in time to hear the first...

...Squeal?

Holy shit, They were squealing! What the hell had I missed?

Axel looked up when he heard the first squeal.

"Were they _kissing_? Oh my gosh, that is totally, like the cutest!" One girl whispered excitedly.

"You are such a yaoi lover. Jeeze. You're always writing those fanfictions that pair up all the guys and leave the girls hanging... Although, it is kind of cute. You could totally see the googlie eyes between those two. About time they did something about it..." I could see the slight smile on her face as she said that last part...

I looked over towards Axel, wondering if he had an idea what we should do. One of his eyes opened just a slit, the emerald green orb behind it looking this way and that, almost trying to seek out any invisible teachers that would start yelling at us. I rolled my eyes, '_Useless lump.' _I thought as I turned back towards the girls. I was preparing to use my 'teacher' voice when one of the girls called out from the crowd. "Don't worry," Mariah was saying as she made her way towards the front, "We're not gonna tell on you guys. We like ya'll too much. Besides... we can use this later one..." She said as the girls gathered their things and walked out of the door. "Oh yeah, and if anyone does rat," she cracked her knuckles menacingly, "I'll handle it." And with that, they walked back to the front of the school and loaded up the buses.

Axel and I looked at each other, and then looked back at the door where the girls had left. Shock, was an understatement. I think mortified worked well for me, and Axel just looked as if he was going to collapse right then and there. As we made our way to our cars, Axel pulled me aside. "Follow me." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Eh?" Exasperated was a good look for Axel.

"Just, follow me. You'll see." I nodded, trusting him to not take me somewhere and kill me or something like that. So, I got in my car and followed him...

...to his house?

When we got there, I noticed that none of the other guys were home (Their cars were gone), and the house seemed to be clean...for once. As I walked into the hallway, so that Axel could get into the house, I felt his arms go around my waist and pull me to him. My head snapped up, as I hadn't expected that at all.

_Hello there. _I thought as I let him wrap his arms around me, and when he pulled me closer, I could feel myself blushing. _Must not melt... Must not... _I repeated in my mind, knowing I shouldn't melt like butter as easy as I was right now. He put his chin on my shoulder, his breath hitting my ear sent little shivers down my spine. "So, do you want to continue from earlier, or would you like to do something else?" _Gahhh, it's driving me nuts! it's almost like he **knows** where it'll get to me. _I turned my face just enough to see his, noticing the pouting look he had going.

I pretended to think on it for a few moments, before I tossed him a playful grin, and pecked him on the lips before I took off into the kitchen in search of food. "Wanna cook me something before we do anything else? I'm starving." I called out to Axel as I turned around to face him, only to find that he was standing **right** behind me. I'll admit it... I jumped a bit. He poked me in the stomach, earning him a jab to the ribs.

"You don't looked starved to me. Just a bit skinny." I scowled at him. He cocked an eyebrow at me... "If I cook you something, will that make you happy?" All I could manage was cute puppydog eyes. No one can resist my puppydog eyes. He sighed, and got out a pan. "What do you want?" Inwardly, I was jumping up and down, rejoicing in my ever faithful usage of the puppydog eyes, outwardly, I walked towards the pantry and looked in.

After about 10 minutes of debating, (More like me picking out something, and him saying no because it took too long.) we finally settled on macaroni and cheese. (Romantic, I know...) He got a pot full of water on the stove and heating up while I went to the living room to wait for him.

He came over to the couch I was on and sat behind me, putting his arms around me to pull me closer. When I was close enough, I settled my head against his chest, feeling more relaxed than I had in a long time. When he spoke, I could feel the reverberations...it gave me little goosebumps on my skin. "You wanna watch a movie?" I nodded, not wanting to talk and possibly ruin a relatively fluffy moment like this one. He got up and walked over towards the t.v., looking at a shelf that housed what looked like upwards of a hundred movies. After naming off a ton of them, we settled on a good, and not to mention long, movie.

As I popped "Phantom of the Opera" into the dvd player, Axel went and checked the water and got the noodles boiling. He came back and sat down as I fought with the dvd player, and finally he took pity on me and came over to help me before I just broke down and killed it. He could only manage a chuckle as he quickly fixed the dvd player, and sat back on the couch, pulling me own to lay against him.

_You know, I could really get used to this. _I thought as we sat there, watching as the movie started, and I couldn't help but start singing the theme song. It was a favorite of mine, and it was addicting. "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find... the Phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind." I sang softly, halfway hoping Axel didn't hear me. Not because I wasn't a good singer, but because I was a guy and could hit the notes that Christine was hitting.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet, my power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind..." I tipped my face towards Axel's. Had he just sang? And like that? _Must not melt, must not melt... _Wow, that seemed to be more correct than I had ever thought it would be, and harder to do too. He looked down at me, trying not to grin.

"What? You think you're something special 'cause you can sing?" My face flushed, feeling a bit like a small child under his eyes. He watched me as I turned my head, almost burying it into his shoulder. My reply was muffled a bit because of that. He laughed, and that made my head snap up. "Care to repeat that? In english this time?" I tried to glare at him, but failed miserably.

"I said, 'No, not really, just surprised you knew the song." He raised an eyebrow.

"And why would that surprise you?" I shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing how to answer him without either sounding like a dork, or pissing him off. He leaned his head down to mine, looking me in the eye. "Would it surprise you to know that this happens to be my favorite movie? Or even more so, that I know every song on here?" Judging by the look on my face, he figured out that, yes, that would indeed surprise me. He shook his head, and got up to check our food once again. I followed him, wanting to see if there was any soda or anything in the fridge.

Axel was stirring the macaroni as I walked into the kitchen, and, in a moment of boldness, I draped an arm around his waist as I opened the refridgerator door to get me something to drink. I felt one of his hands trace down my arm, and he left it sitting on top of my hand, our fingers slightly intertwined. I stood up, my mission having been accomplished, holding a Mountain Dew in my hand. I moved a step or so over, leaning against Axel, waiting to see if he would do, or say anything. I felt his arms go around me, pulling me into a warm embrace. The little shocks from before had nothing on the indescribabale feeling that I had right now. It was odd, how I had only known him for a few months, and yet, it felt like I had known him forever. In his arms, it just felt right.

He rested his head on mine, and we stood there, in the kitchen for quite a long time. We didn't kiss, we didn't grope each other, we just, stood there. It felt like one of those defining moments, like your first car, your first boyfriend/girlfriend... A moment that you would remember forever.

I felt my eyes closing, relishing in the feeling of being held like this. It had been a long time since I had been hugged like this, a long time since I felt like someone needed me. It felt nice. I didn't want it to end.

Axel looked at the now ruined pot of noodles... "Rox, I don't think we're having macaroni..." His voice broke me out of my silence. I shook my head a bit, knowng the moment had been broken. I smiled, leaving my arms wrapped around him.

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine." He looked at me, almost like he was in shock that I didn't care about the food. I leaned up and caught his lips with mine, just lightly pressing them together enough to call it a kiss. Pulling away, I tugged his hand and we went back to the living room.

He sat on the couch, and then pulled me down as well. After being sure that I was comfortable, he un-paused the movie and wrapped his arms around me, once again conjuring up that indescribable feeling. I settled down into his arms, my head resting on his shoulder, and we watched the rest of the movie. I couldn't help but feel as though that moment in the kitchen had changed both of us, almost like something inside had clicked.


End file.
